


Coby in Heat - Danny Fenton

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby in Heat [1]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Danny Phantom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Homosexuality, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magical Creatures, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC/Canon Slash, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby goes into heat, and coincidentally he is then sent to Amity Park on a mission for the Magical Community there by his Great Aunt. When a Badger ghost attacks him, he is very fortunate that Danny Phantom is there to save him, in more ways than one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coby in Heat - Danny Fenton

Coby Nelson was having some problems regarding his puberty, the problem is his puberty...isn't precisely normal. You see, Coby was a boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, usually wearing a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-beige hoodie jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple/white sneakers. He was also known for his signature dark grey hat turned backwards and also for a noticeable well-formed bubble butt to go along with his very skinny but somewhat fit physique. He also sported green eyes, and came from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America. However, what makes Coby's puberty be so not normal, is what he really is. He is actually, a magical creature. Specifically, a Wyvern. A dragon-like being, really. The difference is that Coby actually resembles Pteranodons in his Wyvern form as opposed to a dragon, even down to his arms and wings being one in the same limb, the main difference between Wyverns and Dragons. He also had a longer, more whip-like tail than most Pteranodons. However, to most of the people, he appeared as his usual human self. The reason with his puberty being so abnormal, was explained to him by his Great Aunt, Sandra, a woman who is very old but still able to look good and fashionable, as they both sat in her store together:

"What's going on with you is simple, Coby", Sandra explained as she saw Coby silently slouching and moving about, squirming because his, well, rear end, was feeling far stranger than it normally did.

"Yeah?", Coby asked as he couldn't stop squirming, "How simple?!"

"Well, basically, you're going through Wyvern puberty."

"Wha-what?"

"Unlike human puberty, Wyverns go through, well, different things. For one thing, it varies depending on, the sexuality of the Wyvern. And the Gender of course."

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"And, since you are, Homosexual, things are gonna be different for you."

"Like how different?"

"Oh I don't know", Sandra answered with a joking demeanor, "I went through the female version. Oh boy do I remember my run through puberty, haha-"

"Please don't tell me much more than that...", Coby quickly answered with.

"Fine", Sandra said, "Look, trust me, it's perfectly natural for Wyverns your age to go through this, don't let it ruin your day."

"I'll, I'll try.....at least....at least it's the weekend."

"Yes", Sandra replied, "But, there is one single thing you have to do for the magical world."

"What is it?" 

"You have to return this", Sandra then handed him a magical object, namely, a golden ring with a simple purple gem on it, "To a city named Amity Park."

"So, to who?" 

"Oh, right", Sandra then said, "You'll be delivering it to this Witch", she then showed via a magical book a picture of a simple witch, she was a modern witch, one who normally looked like a normal average woman, only possessing, secretly, magical powers. "You'll know her when you see her. It's just a simple deliver and come back mission. Nothing more, nothing less."

"OK then, I'm on my way", and Coby quickly turned into his Wyvern form and flew off. He still felt weird in both his crotch and bum, but he wanted to get this quick mission over with as soon as possible. He didn't wait to hear any advice Sandra had to give him for this problem, he left that fast. He was lucky enough to have grabbed the map Sandra had to show him where Amity Park was, at least. And so, Coby is flying through the air despite the feeling, which of course, was unique. For one thing, his tight hole in his bum was contracting, growing tighter and tighter as the inside was actually lubricating itself. His body was realeasing pharomones as if it wanted to attract a mate, and his penis was fully erect, and while Coby bit his lip and tried to hold it all in, even he could tell these feelings were not going away any time soon. Those feelings quickly attracted trouble on the way, even if Coby didn't see it. So he went on lower ground to hold his breath, though as he didn't want to be seen by people, he also had to turn back into his human form too.

"This is so wrong, I need to find a way to find the witch and fast", Coby said to himself as he fought the feelings he was having and tried to make it to Amity Park in the best way he possibly could. He just went in the next bus to Amity Park trying to contain his dirty thoughts, which, due to him being Homosexual, were naughty thoughts about various guys. Ranging from the American Dragon, to his school crush Devin Fairlie, to any cute pop star most of the girls were into even though he himself hardly ever listens to that boy's music. Needless to say, those thoughts didn't exactly help either. Soon enough, the bus stopped at the Amity Park Bus Station, so Coby promptly got off and quickly tried to find the witch he was shown earlier.

"I don't think it's gonna hard to find her", Coby thought to himself, "Or at least....I hope not."; Soon enough, he was now pretty much lost around the crowd of people walking out of the bus, and once more, the feelings of his puberty was making things even worse. Every man or boy he looked around at, he imagined him naked, and this only further made his feelings get worse. Eventually, he had to duck and hide inside of an alley way, hoping that time would make this all go away.

"Please focus Coby" Coby whispered to himself, and he was trying to clear his but suddenly trouble strikes: it started in the form of growling coming from behind Coby. 

In his current state, Coby was initially frightened, but he decided to turn into his Wyvern form so that he could hopefully scare whatever was growling at him. He turned around to see a green glowing giant badger, which needless to say, shocked him. 

"What the-", and the badger then lunged at him to attack: Coby managed to duck the attack, and actually then began to attempt in fighting back aswell. "I have no time for this" and Coby started to create a gust with his wings, though this did little to really stop the badger at all. Coby then decided to fly around and shoot his lighting breath, though the creature did things he didn't expect: it turned intangible and was unphased by the lightning strikes, and then, without any wings at all, it flew aswell. "Wait...this badger's a ghost? It can't be!"

And then, the badger flew right towards Coby with it's claws out, ready to do serious damage on him. Not prepared to fight a ghost in his state, Coby immediately tried to retreat from the fight as he learned this beast was a ghost.

"Come and get me badger, this snake is fast", Coby found himself saying, from his horomones, despite wanting to in reality escape the thing. He covered his mouth upon saying that and tried his best to stay quiet as he continued to attempt his retreat, in his position he was not ready to fight alone at all. But the badger already got the message and he was chasing the wyvern, only serving to make Coby even more frightened. The more the wyvern flying, the more was losing stamina and he nearest he got of the badger; thus, it seemed at first highly likely he would soon be badger chow.

It seemed all lost until... a green ray managed to knock down the badger, followed by some words from another boy:

"Hey, wolverine wannabe, looking for me?"; The badger turned around and saw a boy on a black and white jumpsuit, with a white D on the chest, floating in the air. The boy had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes. He was much more unique than most other guys, basically. He also around Coby's age, and had green aura around his hands, where his green ray blast comes from, obviously. The badger was now chasing the white-haired boy, ignoring Coby entirely.

"Who the heck is that boy?", Coby thought, not knowing this boy was Danny Phantom himself, as he saw the battle going on before him; the badger was now trying to attack the flying boy but he was trying to avoid him as he could while also trying to fight back.

"OK, this is not a place of you to roam around!", the white-haired boy said as he once more fired some beams at the badger creature, but it used invisibility to sneak to behind him and smack him into a building. That impact let Danny fly, making Coby think about this situation:

"I think he needs help", he thought, "But...I'm feeling so weird right now...what if my help would just be useless?.....oh well, I, I can't just leave and let him be beaten up...or worse." And Coby quickly went to help the ghost boy, even though he personally had no experience fighting ghosts at all. Soon enough, the white-haired hero spotted the shadow of the wyvern falling down aswell, and while confused as to whether he was a ghost or not, he could already tell the badger ghost was the real enemy here. And Danny's fear faded as Coby used his lighting breath against the badger, this time actually scoring a nice hit on it.

"Nice shot" Danny said to the wyvern;

"Thanks", Coby answered back with; "Don't worry, I'm at your side"

"I can see that", Danny answered, "But....what are you...", as they said that, the badger came back up and charged at the two of them again;

"Talk about this after this thing is gone?"

"Yeah, that probably would be for the best."; And so, the two decided to started to tag-team and attack the badger, the wyvern tried to distract the badger flying around as Danny was trying to shoot him into submission, and for the most part, this strategy actually worked pretty well, as the Badger ghost could not handle both of the boys at the same time. Soon enough, Danny took out his Fenton Thermos so that this struggle could finally end. "All right, we're need to take you back to the woods" and Danny activated the Thermos, sweeping the badger inside the thermos, meaning of course, that ghost monster was defeated.

"Where does that ghost animals come from?" Coby asked as he and Danny floated down to the ground.

"From the Ghost Zone", Danny said in response, "Where all ghosts seem to come from. I guess that means you're not a ghost."

"Not at all."

"Then....what are you?"

"I'm a wyvern, oh...that reminds me" and Coby presents the ring to the ghost boy, "I'm looking for a witch to give this to."

"A....witch?"

"Yeah, this was supposed to belong to a witch, at least it was what my Aunt Grandma told me."

"Aunt Grandma?"

"OOh", Coby realized his puberty feelings were coming back just now as he looked upon Danny, "I, I, I mean Great Aunt! Heheh."

"O...K, can I see the ring?" and Coby hands the ring to the ghost boy;

"By the way, I don't know your name."

"Well, mine's Danny Phantom, and what about you?"

"O-Oh yeah...it's C-C-Coby."

"Right......and....is something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine...", but Coby's hormones were kicking again, and this time, making Coby go over onto the ground, moaning as he felt the way his ass was lubricating itself and contracting to be tigther than usual, and the way his cock was growing into full blast.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it..."

"I...I...I'm sure! Okay! I'm just a Wyvern going through puberty!"

"A Wyvern......hmm, I talked to the American Dragon about Wyverns, does that mean you have a human form too?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!", and Coby quickly dissolved into his human form to Danny, who admittedly, was amazed by how cute Coby really was in his human form. Coby still remaned on all fours on the ground though, his body twitching from the feelings he was having.

"So uh, why are you twitching?"

"I....I....I don't know!"

"Huh....well, uh, I guess your puberty has something to do with your, sex parts, cuz, that's a pretty nice buldge you got there."

"Ah!", Coby then noticed what Danny pointed out and tried to cover it, and of course blushed. Of course, Danny couldn't just leave Coby like this, but they were still in an alleyway, but that just meant Danny didn't know at all what to do about this.

"So exactly, what are you feeling right now?", Danny then asked, kneeling down next to Coby.

"W-w-well, my ass is feeling very VERY weird, I'm very-very horny, and, I keep having naughty thoughts about every guy I see!"

"G-guy?"

"Y-Y-Yeah.......I'm......into guys."

"Oh...I'm not the one to judge" Danny reassures him "I actually don't mind that."

"You.....you don't?"

"Not at all.......and....um.....does that mean you're thinking about me right now?", in response to that, Coby just looked away as his face became entirely red with one big blush. Danny of course, decided to take that as a 'yes'. 

"I see", and Danny got close to Coby and said, "Well, you're in luck today boy, wanna come with me?"

"What?" Coby just asked as Danny holds him as the two were now flying to another direction. Coby of course, couldn't help but ask, "Wh-where are you taking me?", he said this as he was still squirming and twitching due to his Wyvern puberty.

"Well, the short answer is, somewhere private.", Danny said with a smile. Admittedly, he was suddenly having dirty thoughts himself, being a teenaged boy and all. Soon enough, the two arrived on the roof of a place the two couldn't be bothered: the FentonWorks building, which was Danny's home aswell as the headquarters of the city's main ghost hunters: Maddie and Jack Fenton, who also doubled as Danny's parents. The two boys dropped onto the roof of the big observatory area that was attached to the otherwise average looking house. Danny knew that it was far more private than an alleyway in the middle of the city, and also safer too. 

"Wh-why did you brought me here?" Coby said as he looked around:

"Well, for one, it's more private AND safer than an alleyway", Danny answered, "And secondly, it's also my place. So....yeah."

"You live on a roof?"

"Haha, no, I live in the house", Danny explained with a bit of a playful laugh;

"Oh, heheh, I see."

"Yeah", Danny answered, "So, uh, about you having thoughts about me...."

"D-D-does that bother you? C-C-cuz I'm sorry if it does! I-I can't help it!"

"Chillax!", Danny quickly assured Coby, "It doesn't bother me one bit, Coby. One bit."

"I-it doesn't?"

"No, not at all."

"Wh-why?"

"They're just thoughts, dude, and, ya know, I get them too."

"Oh"

"And to be honest" and Danny quickly turned back into another form: he now had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and red shirt, blue pants and red shoes. Thus showing Coby he also had a more human form too, "I have them from time to time, especially after my girlfriend broke up with me."

"Wh-why'd she break up with you?"

"Well, I don't know why, really", Danny answered, "I think it was because she thought it just didn't work out, or it made the me being a superhero thing too complicated, put her in danger alot, or something like that....I forget.......amazingly, we're still friends and hang out."

"Isn't that awkward?"

"Yes......it is....sometimes..", Danny admitted, "Hell, I even tried finding other girls to date..."

"And, how did that go?"

"Well", Danny began, "It was easy to find people, but it's harder to find people who you actually connect with.......some girls only like me because I'm Danny Phantom, and don't give a shit about Danny Fenton at all.......Fenton is my real identity....heheh."

"And something tells me you also had bad luck with the boys."

"Huh? Boys?", Danny himself blushed a bit, "Well, actually, um, I never really found any guy who'd be willing to date me....heheh."

"Well...if you ask me, I'll date you and I'll love you just the way you are, whether be Fenton or Phantom, I wouldn't care...I'll still love you."

"Heh", Danny's blush got even more deeper, but he still said, "Is that you talking or your horomones wanting me to bone you?"

"No, this comes from the heart."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Well, why don't you come here and I'll show you?", and Danny came close to Coby and Coby engaged him in a kiss, and not just any kiss either. It was a kiss right on the lips. Danny was taken aback by this, eyes widening in surprise, Coby had his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around Danny immediately. However, as seconds went by, Danny not only closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, but he also let him and Coby's tongues dance as he opened his mouth for more than just kiss. Also, not to mention, but Danny's arms and hands wrapped around Coby too, only they went right for Coby's ass rather than just his back, since this kiss also made Danny's arousal go right up.

"Ok..", Danny said as the two broke for air, "You convinced me."

"Yay", Coby said, though still, Danny didn't take his hands off from Coby's sweet bubble butt. Admittedly, each second he was touching it, he wanted to do more than just touch it, but he didn't want to be rude.

"So....um.....what about this, puberty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what are the symptoms you're feeling from it?"

"W-well, my ass is twitching alot....and....it feels wet....and, I'm always hard....and, I am getting hot flashes sometimes....and, I'm also having all those dirty thoughts."

"....", Danny bit his lip as he imagined this, and as such he couldn't resist asking, "Mind if I, have a closer look?"

"Um, sure", Coby then got back onto the floor of the roof, on all fours, his ass presented to Danny. Danny licked his lips a bit as he saw Coby's succulent, round, bubbly ass being presented to him, but wasted no time in lifting Coby's shirt and Jacket from the front, exposing Coby's bare chest and torso, which like Danny's was very slender and thin but still was somewhat well formed, and then, undid Coby's belt. Coby bit his lips as he felt Danny lower his pants to his knees, and then, the tight white briefs which Coby used as underwear. Coby was now pretty embarrased as he was now exposed, though then Danny kneeled down to look at Coby's ass closely, before then kissing one of the ass cheeks. That kiss made Coby look back at Danny, and he could see Danny had alo opened the fly of his own pants and lower clothing to expose his own dick, and was passionately laying kisses all over Coby's ass. "Ah, ahhh", Coby moaned, enjoying the feeling of Danny's loving kisses.

"This ass is so beautiful, Cobes", Danny said as he then licked the left butt cheek, "And your hole is too."

"Th-th-thanks", Coby replied, through is moans of pleasure as Danny kept kissing and licking his ass, "Ahhh."

"Mmph", Danny said, he had to stroke his dick with one of his hands as the other rested by Coby's hips, "I think you're feelings might be contagious, cuz I'm feeling horny too."

"I can see that..."

"And you know, I think I know what's going on."

"With what?"

"With you", Danny said as he licked the right butt cheek of Coby's ass. With each lick, Coby shivered in pleasure.

"Wha-what is it?"

"I think you're in heat or something like that."

"I-i-in heat?!"

"Yeah."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cuz I'm friends with the American Dragon, the dude turns into a total horndog when he goes into mating season. Wanting to bone pretty much everyone he sees. I guess you're pretty much going through the vice versa."

"What do you mean?" 

"When you have those thoughts, you imagine yourself as the, bottom, don't you?"

"I...I think so"; With that comment, Danny took off his shirt, and had a loving smile grow onto his face;

"Well, then I think I know what the issue is. You want to get fucked, don't you?", Coby in respose once more had a deep blush grow onto his face, "No need to be shy, it's only me that's gonna hear your answer, Cobes."

"Well, um........y-y-yes..."

"Heheh", and Danny kissed the ass again, before kissing the hole directly. The kiss on his hole made Coby let out an adorable 'eep' sound, and his cock throbbed just a bit too. "Would you like me to be the one to fuck you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well then, let me get more comfortable" and Danny fidgeted with his pants and started to strip, Coby turning around to se Danny stripping of course. Coby absolutely adored watching each second of Danny strip, and Danny himself knew it. He admittedly, stripped slowly so that Coby could properly take in each second. The raven-haired was now fully naked, his fully erect cock facing Coby's ass, and Coby had to admit, he liked how Danny had a bit of black fluff right above his shaft. "There. That'll do. Now, you want to get stripped too or are you good like that?"

"I think I'm too hot for my clothes...literally."

"Heheh", Danny said, wasting no time in stripping Coby of his pants and underwear, "I hear ya. Let's get these things off of you.", and after the pants and undies, Danny went for the jackets, admittedly, he licked all of Coby's back after he had Coby's shirt and jacket off, he just couldn't resist. Hell, he even began playing with Coby's nipples for just a little bit before finishing with placing Coby's hat in a pile with the rest of the boy's clothes. Coby moaned for both. In doing that, Danny had his cock wresting in a hotdog formation inbetween Coby's two cheeks the whole time, ready for entry. "You feel so good."

"So-so do you", Coby said, smiling as he looked back at Danny.

"Heheh", Danny smiled, then looked down at his cock, still hotdogging with Coby's ass, "Well now, I guess it's time to go in. Last time I'm gonna ask, you want this, right?"

"Of course I do, Danny!", Coby quickly answered, "I want this so much right now."

"Alright then", Danny smiled, "Here I go", and then Danny repositioned his cock to be aimed right at the hole, and began going in. Since Coby's hole was lubricating itself as part of him being in heat, it was very easy for Danny's cock to slip in.

"Aaah", shouted as Coby felt the dick of his lover inside him, "This feels so good!"

"Ahh yeah!", Danny let out as he got all the way into Coby's tight hole, "You're tellin' me!"

"N-Now", Coby then said, "Thrust?"

"Was getting to that part, babe", Danny answered while he immediately began thrusting. Coby moaned with each and every single thrust Danny made. Danny bit his lips and smiled, enjoying fucking the Wyvern boy aswell. There was also the fact that the substance that Coby's hole was lubricating itself with was nice and warm, and of course, now all over Danny's cock inside the hole aswell. This added to the pleasure Danny was feeling of course, and made him pick up the pace with his thrusting over time. Coby didn't speak, he was just moaning and panting as he felt Danny's cock go in and out of his ass, with a growing speed too. 

With each few thrusts, Danny increased how fast and how hard he was thrusting, and he could tell Coby loved it. Being in heat made Coby really want it badly too, he was moaning like he truly, truly needed to be fucked.

"Uh...oh, fuck yeah", Danny grunted, "Oh fuck yes! God damn Cobes, your hole is fucking perfect."

"Well, it was made for you."

"Heheh, you got that right", Danny replied, his two hands squeezing Coby's two ass cheeks a little as he began thrusting at full throttle know, making Coby truly start moaning loudly, "Ahhhhh yeah!"

"Oh yeah, I'm giving you my all!"

"I know, and I fucking love it!"

"AAah", Coby moaned, his tongue sticking out as his head was on the ground now, Danny going at full throttle upon his ass right now was just amazing, Coby could only moan at how amazing full force Danny was like. He had been needing a pounding like this all day, so of course, he was totally relieved to finally get it.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum...I swear I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it!", Coby shouted back, "Cum all over both my inside and my outside!" 

"Oh, I'll fucking will!", Danny exclaimed, "I'll fill you up good, Coby!"

"Yeah, fill me...fill me...AAAH!", and of course, that was the moment in which Danny let out his last, good thrust into Coby's ass, and came. Not only did he cum, but he really exploded cum into Coby's tight ass. So much cum flooded the boy's hole, that more than just a little bit leaked out, and a good bit of cum splattered all over the ass cheeks too. Danny really did keep his word, he truly did fill Coby up good.

"AH YEAH, I'M GOIN' GHOST ON YOUR ASS!", was what Danny let out as his big orgasm came in, of course. Infact, he actually went into his phantom form as he came too, which served to make the gushing of cum last just a bit longer than normally, but he reverted to Fenton form as it subsided. The two quickly slumped on the floor as they finished, Danny's cock plopping out of Coby's now leaky and filled up hole as he rested ontop of the boy, both of them panting. After a few seconds, Danny and Coby once more kissed on the lips ever-so passionately, and after being filled like that, Coby's thurst for wanting to mate seemed to be fufilled for the time being at least. However, admittedly, Danny in the back of his mind kind of hoped maybe Coby would be back into heat later on.

"That....was....amazing, Danny", Coby said after he and Danny's latest kiss was finished.

"You got that right", Danny said with a smile, "Can't wait to do it again."

"Me...neither", Coby said, sighing in bliss and relief.

"Oh shit", Danny then suddenly facepalmed, making Coby concerned too.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"I totally forgot, I probably should've asked to help you with that ring thing, huh?"

"No, it's okay", Coby smiled, "We probably never would've gotten very far with me wanting you to fuck me so badly."

"Yeah, heheh", Danny answered, "We probably would've ended up doing it a few seconds into the journey, haha."

"Yeah.....though, I'd have loved it."

"Yeah, me too.", and then Danny snuggled up to Coby, and they shared another kiss. After that, they lovingly gazed into eachother's eyes, while still naked and Coby still leaking by the way, and Danny just said, "So.....what now?"

"Well, I'll have to get redressed, heheh", Coby answered, "And then get the ring to that witch."

"Any plans after that?"

"No....not really...heheh."

"Hmm, wanna maybe, have a real date then?"

"I'll love to, though It'll be finer if we get clean and clothed first"

"Agreed.", Danny then thought of an idea, "Infact", he stood up and grabbed Coby to hold him bridal style on the roof, while also grabbing their clothes too, Coby hugged onto him as Danny then used his intangibility powers to slip through the roof of the building and right into the bathroom, where the shower was right there with them, "Let's do that right now, baby."

"Yeah, let's go", and after tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper, Danny then went right ahead and carried Coby into the shower with him. Now obviously, they once more made out almost immediately once the water was running. The two did kiss, wash each other's bodies very slowly and sensually and just getting close as they feel the water. The two of them both moaned sweetly as they made out and rubbed all over eachother, with some parts of the body being more fun to wash than others, of course. Soon enough, the two decided to dry, dress and were ready to part ways

"Are you sure you're not gonna stay?" Danny asked, feeling a bit sad that Coby had to leave.

"Well", Coby answered, "I live in Philadelphia, heheh, and I gotta get this ring to that witch.....but, I promise I'll come back soon."

"How soon?"

"Um, maybe after I let my Great Aunt know I returned the ring and told my parents, or at least my mom, about where I will be going, heheh."

"Um", Danny then thought of an idea, "Mind if I maybe, come with you?", he then scratched the back of his head a bit, "Cuz ya know, ya never know if another ghost will attack you or if your gonna have another 'in heat' attack and need me to fuck you like crazy, heheh.", Coby smiled and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"You don't even have to ask, Danny. Of course you can come with me, silly."

"Heheh, thanks."

"So.....should we go now?"

"Yeah, let's", and with that, they were off. Danny in Phantom form, Coby in Wyvern form. The would part ways for now as Coby kept searching for the witch to return the ring and he was more than sure he'll see his new ghost-friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope to make Coby Nelson have his own television series one day, if you have any knowledge of how I can do that, please contact me.


End file.
